Just Children's Stories
by VigilxThroughxThexNight
Summary: Alex has lived in the small town of Storybrooke Maine for all her life. Her best friend Henry completely believes that all of the town's residents are fairy tale characters and she is no exception. Follow Alex as she fights along side Henry and the Savior to destroy the Evil Queen's curse. Follows season 1.
1. Chapter 1

_A little girl no older than seven, lazily lounged under a tree stroking her cat happily. It was summer and the days in England were pleasantly warm and slightly humid. The little girl, named Alice, sat on the riverbank, humming a small tune to herself. Her sister sat near enraptured in a book. Alice had already snuck a peak at it and deemed it entirely too dull. No pictures at all, just a thick waterfall of big, boring, words._

 _Alice was perfectly content will wallowing in the heat of the day when a white rabbit streaked across her vision. The young girl instantly perked up before glancing over at her sister, "Edith, did you see that?" Her elder sister Edith never looked up from her book, "See what Alice?"_

" _Oh nevermind," Alice sighed before getting up and running after the white rabbit._

"-They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." Alex Liddell woke up just in time to see Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard release a bird out the window and Alex smiled. Henry was so right, she was a classic Disney princess, Snow White to be exact. Alex smiled widely as the recess bell rang and she got up to leave when-

"Alex please stay back a moment," Ms. Blanchard asked sweetly. Alex sighed and blew the blonde curly hair out of her eyes but stayed rooted to her seat. She caught some sympathetic and some 'she deserves it' faces from the line of 10-year-olds walking out the door, but she expected that. Alex turned her gaze back to her educator,

"I'm sorry Ms. M," Alex mumbled dutifully.

"Alex," Mary Margaret started. "I know that fitting in can be hard," she ignored Alex's eye roll. "But this sleeping in class is really getting out of hand, you're missing important instruction." Alex snorted

"Oh yeah, bird houses, important life skills," she murmured scornfully.

Mary Margaret frowned. "I thought you'd like this. The painting part in particular…" she trailed off and glanced at Alex's birdhouse. Half of it was a pretty powder blue with ornate red and purple detailing, the other half was unpainted. Alex just sighed and looked away.

"I got you something." It was wrong she knew it but, this might be the only way to get through to her. As if on cue, Alex's green eyes widened comically and she grinned.

Mary Margaret placed a large pack of high-quality colored pencils on the table. "Ms. M, you really shouldn't have," Alex whispered. Now she felt guilty about stealing the women's credit card for Henry. Mary Margaret merely smiled, "they're yours, IF…" she smiled as Alex looked up. "If you can promise me to take you're school work seriously. You're smart, and you're a very talented artist. You can be good, just try. Okay?"

Alex nodded dutifully and Ms. Blanchard figured that was the best she would get from the girl.

"Now go to recess, and play." Alex grabbed the colored pencils and bolted out of the room far too quickly. "No running," Mary Margaret called after her despite knowing the girl wasn't listening.

Alex nearly ran into Madame Mayor as she raced down the halls. "Watch where you're going!" The lady with short black hair and a cold voice snapped. Accompanying the mayor was Sheriff Graham, and a blonde lady Alex had never seen before, although she did look familiar. "Sorry Ms. Mayor I wasn't watching."

"Hello Alex," Sheriff Graham greeted. Alex smiled and responded with a polite "hello." She liked the Sherriff, he was usually nice and funny, and he always gave her five dollars when he came to the Diner. If he wasn't so obedient to the Evil Queen, he'd make an excellent addition to Operation Cobra. Too bad.

"Have you seen Henry?" he asked. Ah the million dollar question she thought.

"No I can't say I have, I just assumed he was home sick," Alex replied. She hid her smirk the best she could at the Mayor's obvious irritation. It wasn't a direct lie, she knew where he would most _likely_ be and had full plans to join him soon, but she _technically_ didn't _know_ where he was.

"Thank you," the mysterious lady said. Alex nodded her head eager to leave. She had a castle to go visit.

Henry Mills was, of course, in his kingdom by the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina stormed into the classroom as if she owned it exuding power and control. Ms. Blanchard paused as soon as she saw the mayor. "Ms. Mills, what can I help you with?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

"Where's my son," the Mayor demanded. Mary Margaret looked confused for a moment.

"Henry? Alex said he was at home sick with you." She explained.

"That girl is a liar," she sneered. "You think I'd be here if he was?"

Ms. Blanchard's gaze drifted slightly to a blonde woman who walked into the classroom before the Mayor commanded her attention again.

"Did you give him you're credit card so he could find her?" Regina nodded back to the women.

Mary Margaret got a better view of the woman. She was taller than Mary Margaret, but only a little, and she had wavy blonde hair that stopped at her upper back. She was very pretty in her red leather jacket, and _awfully_ familiar. Like Mary Margaret had seen her before in a dream or a vague memory.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked as politely as she could manage. Ms. Mills always made her nervous.

The blonde woman stuttered out a few words before the Mayor interrupted. "She's the woman who gave him up for adoption," she stated harshly.

Mary Margaret sighed and shrugged off her purse. She didn't think Henry had taken it but Alex, was another story. The girl had openly admitted to pick-pocketing patrons of Granny's Diner when they were rude to Ruby or didn't tip well. Mary Margaret certainly didn't put it past her to swipe a credit card for her best friend.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" the blonde woman questioned.

"No unfortunately not" she replied, opening up her wallet to see it missing a card. "Clever children," Mary Margaret muttered.

"Children?" the blonde questioned. Mary Margaret shot her a small smile, while the Mayor rolled her eyes.

"Henry has one very close friend, a girl named Alex Liddell. She most likely stole my credit card not Henry," she explained. The blonde woman nodded along in understanding that was probably the blonde girl they ran into in the hall. Mary Margaret started to put her purse back together and sighed again. "I should have never given him that book," she murmured.

"What in the hell is this damn book I keep hearing about," Regina snapped. _She_ was Henry's mother, the only one that mattered anyways. The sooner she could squash this rebellion in Henry, the sooner Emma Swan could leave town, and their lives could move forward.

"Just some old stories I gave him," Mary Margaret explained. "As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware," she looked Regina in the eyes. "Lonely. He needed it."

Emma looked mildly surprised at this information. She knew Henry had issues. _Any_ kid that finds their birth mom in order to break a curse placed on story book characters, had to be a little messed up. But he was still a good kid, and certainly deserved to have more than _one_ friend.

"What he needs is a dose of reality and a friend who isn't on her way to prison. This is a waste of time" Regina proclaimed. The Mayor knocked over a pile of books on the table as she began to walk out of the room.

"Have a nice trip back to Boston," she added to Emma as she stormed past.

Mary Margaret had already moved to pick up the books and Emma rushed to help her. "Sorry to bother you," Emma apologized and picked up a book.

"No it's," Mary Margaret paused as she looked at the woman close up. She really did feel familiar, like a memory, a _good_ memory, which had faded with age and experience. She felt trustworthy, like someone you could tell all your secrets and know they won't spill them. It was nice. Mary Margaret had never really felt that instantaneous feeling of trust that she had with the woman. She almost wished she would stay in Storybrooke.

"It's okay," she started again. "I fear this is partially my fault." She admitted, taking all the collected books from the blonde.

"How is a book supposed to help," Emma asked genuinely confused. She didn't understand it. Weren't kids his age supposed to be learning that fairy tales aren't real, that happy endings don't happen, and the real world is much uglier than school prepares you for?

"Well what do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret stood up. "These stories, the classics?" she set the books on a desk and walked back to the blonde.

"There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world," both women began to walk out of the classroom and down the hall

"A world that doesn't always make sense. You see Henry hasn't had the easiest life," she explained.

"Yeah she's kind of a hard ass," Emma interjected.

"No it's more than that," Mary Margaret argued. "He's like any adopted child. He and Alex to a certain extent wrestle with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?" Mary Margaret seemed to realize what she had said and quickly turned to Emma.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't meant to in any way judge you," the apologies just flowed.

"It's okay," Emma assured quietly.

"Look I gave the book to Henry because I wanted him to have the most important thing anyone _can_ have," she explained. "Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy is a very powerful thing."

Emma eyed the woman carefully, her short, dark hair pixie cut and green eyes just gave her a feeling. "You know where he is, don't you," she accused lightly.

"You might want to check their castle," Mary Margaret informed with a smile.

Henry was, of course, in his kingdom by the sea. A rather simple wooden castle with an orange slide. It wasn't much but it had provided both children with countless hours of fun inside their own imaginations. Alex climbed up the slide and plopped down next to Henry on his left and smoothed down her skirt.

"So, how did Operation Cobra, phase one go?" Alex asked. It had been had been her idea to name it some outlandish title. Something the evil queen would never suspect as the plan to break the curse.

"I got her to come to Storybrooke with me, but she doesn't _believe_ me." Henry answered sullenly. Alex gave him a sympathetic look and an understanding pat on the back.

"In your mom's defense, it's a lot to take in." Alex was trying to look at it from both sides. Yes, _she_ fully believed that all the characters in her hometown (well not really her hometown, but it was all she knew at the moment) were story book characters trapped here by the evil queen, but she had also seen these people, every day of her interacting with them. So when Henry had presented her with the story book and told her each of the characters was really a resident of the town, she could _see_ it.

"You didn't think it was too much to take in," he argued.

"And I'm a ten-year-old girl who still believed in all that stuff when you told me!" Alex snapped.

A tense silence fell on the two children for some minutes before Alex broke it.

"Look Henry," he turned toward her. "I didn't mean to snap, I fell asleep in class again, and Ruby and Grannie keep fighting." Alex confessed.

"It's okay. I know Operation Cobra is kind of stressful." Henry gave her a smile and she sent one back.

"The Sheriff and the Mayor were looking for you." Henry's smile fell and he looked confused.

"Just them?" he asked. "No one else?"

"There _was_ a blonde lady with them." Henry's eyes lit up

"That was my mom," he said proudly. Alex nodded, she was pretty.

Alex was about to ask something else when she noticed something. "Henry?" she asked. He let out a small "hmm" of acknowledgement.

"Where's the book?"

"Oh I gave it to my mom, more like left it in her car actually," Henry replied. Alex must have looked confused because soon he explained,

"This way she'd feel compelled to come back," the boy paused as if he remembered something. "Did you finish the pictures?"

A large grin spread across Alex's face as she quickly rummaged through her school bag before pulling out a folder. She laid three pictures out, one of the Madame Mayor as the evil queen, one of Ms. Blanchard as Snow White, and one of little baby Emma. Alex had drawn the first two weeks ago, adding in bits of detail and color where she saw fit. The one of Henry's mom was commissioned by Henry three days ago. It didn't have as much detail as the other two, and it wasn't colored, but you could clearly see the knitted blanket, and the dark baby hairs on her head.

"These are really good Alex" Henry complimented. He meant it too, her skill often went beyond full-time artists. She was just so detailed.

Alex blushed slightly at the compliment and went to put the drawings away. The wind was blowing pretty hard, and it'd be a shame to lose them.

Emma Swan found the castle no problem. She'd have to thank Mary Margaret later for her help. As she climbed into the castle Emma noticed Henry was not alone. He was joined by that little blonde girl who was most likely Alex. Emma sat down next to Henry on his right.

"You left this in my car," she stated handing the book back to him. Henry took the book and there was a moment of silence before she looked out at the clock tower.

"Still hasn't moved huh," she asked.

Alex rested her chin in her hand before letting out a very sulky "Nope." She popped the p.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here," Henry explained. "That the final battle would begin."

Emma shook her head slightly, "I'm not fighting any battles, kids."

"But you are," Alex insisted. "It's your destiny to break the curse and bring back all the happy endings."

Emma turned to Alex, she was about done, "look kid-"

"Alex" Alex cut in. "I'm Alex Liddell aka Alice Kingsley."

"Okay Alice, can you two cut it with the book crap."

Henry, the voice of reason cut in before this escalated to a fight, "you don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell. Also, Alex is fun to be around, you'll like her too." Emma glanced at the little blonde girl who was now giving her a soft smile. Wow bipolar much.

"You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty," Henry continued. "It's okay. I know why you gave me up for adoption. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Alex smiled as Emma seemed to contemplate that on a deeper level. She knew, or at least she thought she knew, where Henry was going with this. Alex could only hope that she was more open to listen to them after she dealt with the guilt of giving Henry up.

Emma's moment of contemplation seemed to be over, "How do you know that." Alex noted that Emma almost looked afraid to know the answer.

"It's the same reason Snow White gave _you_ away," he said.

"Listen to me kid, I am not in any book," she denied. "I'm a real person, and I'm no savior." Her voice was very emotional now, like she was about to cry.

"You are right about one thing though," The two children watched as tears gathered in Emma's eyes. "I wanted you to have your best chance. And that's not with me." She paused for a moment.

"Come on let's go," and she slid off the castle and stood up. Alex and Henry scrambled a bit to stand up and walk across the wooden castle.

"Please don't take him back there," Alex pleaded. Emma looked mildly surprised that she said that but soon regained herself.

"Look, just stay with us for one week for one week. That's all we ask," Henry begged. Maybe if she stayed it would break the curse. "One week and you'll see we're not crazy." Alex and Henry were both looking Emma in the eye to try and help plead their case.

"I have to get _you_ back to you mom, and her back to school." Emma argued. Honestly she was _not_ about to kidnap two kids because they thought the stepmom was an evil queen.

"You don't know what it's like with her," Henry griped, Alex was continually nodding in agreement with her friend.

"I agree his life sucks," she said bluntly.

"Oh you two wanna know what _sucking_ is. Being abandoned on the side of a freeway, my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital." These kids were _so_ privileged and they didn't even know it, she could feel herself beginning to break down as more emotion poured out and the words didn't stop. "I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three but they had their own child and they sent me back."

Emma took a deep breath and composed herself. No telling sob stories. That will lead to attachment and she was going to drop them off where they belonged, and drive home to Boston. Emma was a little too busy composing herself or she would have stopped the ten-year-old girl that was now hugging her.

Alex felt awful. They had never really taken into consideration how Emma might feel about _everything._ "I'm sorry" Alex muttered quietly before taking a step back before Emma could hug back. Not that Alex expected the woman _to_ hug back. Emma just seemed like she needed a hug.

Emma shot the girl a smile albeit forced, before turning to Henry. "Look your mom is trying the best she can. I know it's hard and sometimes I know it feels like she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you."

Alex turned to Henry too and noticed the tears in his eyes. She figured it wouldn't help anyone to bring up that fact later.

"But your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through." Henry insisted.

"What," Emma questioned confused.

"There was a wardrobe carved from a magical tree. When you went through it you appeared on the other side of the street," Alex explained. Explaining things usually made it easier for someone to believe something.

"Your parents thought it would save you from the curse. They _saved_ you," she finished.

Emma chuckled slightly, her voice still watery. "Sure they were. Come on kids," Emma began walking away from the playhouse. Both kids grabbed one hand each of her hands as they walked off, Emma hesitantly, allowed it.

 _Alice was startled out of her thinking about what kids would make good pigs, by the sight of the Cheshire cat sitting on the branch of a tree._

 _The cat smiled good-naturedly at her but still. Its claws were long and untrimmed, and its smile showed off a great many sharp teeth, so Alice decided she'd treat the cat with respect._

" _Cheshire Puss," she started timidly, in case it was offended by the name. However, the beast only smiled wider. Well it seems to like its name Alice thought before continuing "would you please tell me where I should go from here?" she asked._

" _Well that depends on where you want to get to," answered the Cat._

" _Oh, I don't much care where-"she started._

" _Then it doesn't matter you go," interrupted the Cat._

" _-as long as I get_ somewhere _" Alice really didn't care where she went. She curious to a fault about the world she had fallen into._

" _Oh, you're sure to do that," said the Cat, "if you only walk long enough."_

 _Alice could find no fault with this answer, so she asked another question. "What sort of people live about here?"_

" _In_ that _direction," the Cat answered and waved his right paw round. "Lives the Hatter: and in_ that _direction," he gestured quite wildly with his left paw. "Lives a March Hare. Visit any you'd like: they're both mad," the Cat explained_

" _But I don't want to go among mad people," cried Alice._

" _Oh you can't help that," remarked the cat. "I'm mad, you're mad, we're all mad here._

Alex watched as Madame Mayor opened the door and Henry ran inside, completely passing his adopted mother. Ms. Mills did an awkward turn in place before looking at the two blondes. Regina walked outdoors to talk to them better.

"Thank you," she said after a moment.

"No problem," Emma answered back.

An awkward silent fell on the females and Alex realized that the Mayor was looking at her pointedly and expected her to scamper off. Talk about an evil lady.

Alex inwardly sighed before putting on a naive expression, "I have some work for Henry from today. Let me go give it to him," she suggested. Regina gave a curt nod and Alex ran into the house and pounded up the stairs.

After barging into Henry's room, dropped her school bag and flopped onto his bed, next to him. She briefly thought about how Ms. Mills would have yelled at them for shoes on the bed and smiled. She was rebellious without trying to be. The room itself was very Henry. Filled with the color blue, the room was in contrast with the black and white scheme of the rest of the house. It had a bed, which they were both currently sitting on, across from the foot of the bed was his desk, to the left of that was a book shelf, taller than both of them, and to the left a vanity and a window that spilled in light. Alex smiled for a moment as silence over took them and she could hear the ticking of clocks.

Only about two of them actually worked, the rest were stuck on random times, and almost all of them had been a birthday gift from Alex. She knew how much of a stickler his 'mom' was about him being on time for everything, so as a gag gift, she got him a clock. It was sort of tradition now, that anytime she found a clock, broken or otherwise, it became a random gift for Henry. Alex shook her head slightly, she only had a few minutes, maybe, before Emma had to take her home.

"Hey," she nudged Henry with her bony elbow. "We did good work today. Project Cobra is happening whether _she_ wants it to or not."

Henry looked at her. "Do you really think she'll stay?"

Alex thought for a moment. It was painfully obvious that Emma had become attached to Henry very quickly in a very short time. Silence passed between them for a few minutes before she spoke quietly, "Yeah, I think she will."

"Alex, it's time for you to leave," Regina's voice carried up from the foyer. Alex sighed but slid off the bed and picked up her backpack.

"Coming," she shouted back. Alex gave Henry a quick hug before she ran down the stairs where Ms. Mills was standing tensely.

"Alex you can come over tomorrow but I must insist you stay in the house," she negotiated. Alex buried the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, ma'am," she answered in a monotone voice before opening the door and letting herself out.

Alex could see how tense Emma looked when she walked out of the house. Whatever the Mayor had said to her was probably completely uncalled for. Regina Mills _was_ a drama queen.

Emma cleared her throat, "you ready to go home, kid?"

"Yep!" Alex smiled. They hopped into Emma's yellow bug and Alex instantly looked out the window, absently giving directions whenever Emma asked. The clock tower _still_ hadn't moved. She and Henry had hoped bringing Emma back would break the curse and the final battle between good and bad could begin. They were _so_ close to the answer she could feel it. Alex was snapped out of her thoughts when Emma pulled up to the end of the drive way.

"Are you messing with me kid," Emma demanded, thinking back to when Henry refused to give her an address.

"Nope, it's just a really old Bed and Breakfast," she assured. Emma eyed her oddly as Alex got out of the car and began walking through the overgrown path. The older blonde sighed but also hopped out and followed.

Alex laughed as a particularly higher branch hit Emma in the head. "Are you kidding me!" she complained.

"Almost there," Alex chuckled.

The two blondes emerged from the thicket to see a large German style house with a sign that read 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast.' Alex grinned and walked into the house, ready to announce her presence when-

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again," Granny complained.

"I should've moved to Boston," Ruby snapped. The two were coming down the stairs and into view. Emma shot Alex a concerned look, but Alex just shrugged with a smile. She was used to it, and she knew that they really did love and care for each other, plus their arguments were sometimes highly entertaining to watch.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." See like now.

"Excuse me," Emma interrupted the fight. Ruby continued to stomp off but Granny noticed them.

"And where on Earth have you been?" she asked Alex.

"I have been showing this kind lady," she gestured to Emma. "Find her way around Storybrooke before bringing her here because she would like a room."

Both Granny and Emma looked shocked at Alex's statement. Even Ruby walked back in.

"Really," Granny asked suspiciously. The older woman didn't like tricks being played on her. Emma nodded in conformation and Granny smiled excitedly."

"Would you like a forest view or a square view," She walked into the backroom to get the registry. "Usually there's an upgrade fee for square but since rent's due, I'll wave it."

"Square's fine," Emma answered. Granny sat the huge, empty book on the dust covered desk with a thump, making dust fly up.

"Now what's the name?" Alex zoned out as Granny asked all the boring hotel questions. She had been taught all of them so in case a costumer came while Granny and Ruby were at the Diner, she could check them in.

"Emma," a new voice said making Alex jump slightly and turned around. Mr. Gold had appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind them. Alex narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't really like Mr. Gold. He was tricky, and lied far too much for her taste. Plus he just gave her an eerie vibe. Maybe if they knew what happened to Bell, he would seem more balanced, or maybe if he just smiled more.

"What a lovely name," he complimented.

"Thanks," Emma answered cautiously. She noticed Alex was more levelheaded when it came to the children's fairy tale beliefs. She had noticed the ten-year-old's borderline glare at the man and thought it was better to be safe than sorry.

Alex tried not to make a face as Mr. Gold attempted to smile. Nope, that had definitely _not_ helped.

Granny, unperturbed by the Mr. Gold's sudden appearance simply handed him a wad of money, "It's all here," she assured. Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why their rent was so high when the hotel was literally in the middle of nowhere. Most of their money came from the diner.

Mr. Gold leaned in to take the money, "Yes, yes of course it is dear. Thank you." His fascination with money was also mildly disturbing. Alex felt like the money and Mr. Gold needed to check into a room every time he came to pick up rent. Mr. Gold looked back at Emma, "You enjoy your stay, Emma" he added before limping out with his cane and money. The room was dead silent for a moment as the door closed behind him.

"Who's that," Emma asked curiously.

"Mr. Gold," Ruby answered as she moved the lacy curtains and peaked out the window. "He owns this place."

"The Inn?"

"Nope," Alex answered with more bitterness than was befitting for a child, all three women looked at her. "The town."

Granny was quick to break the tension, "so how long will you be with us?"

"A week," Emma answered automatically and Alex beamed. " _Just_ a week," she added to Alex.

Alex shrugged but didn't dim her smile. She wasn't saying she believed them, or even that she didn't think there was something wrong with them, but it was a start. A very good start in her opinion.

"Great," Granny smiled before grabbing a key and handing it to Emma. It was nice and old fashioned, like a key from a story. "Welcome to Storybrooke"

Alex stared out the window in room 7. Her own room overlooked the forest and she had a sneaking suspicion _something_ should have happened with the Savior in town. She had been watching the town square for an hour now, still too hyped to eat dinner. Alex sighed and frowned, starting to lose faith. Maybe _they_ were wrong. Maybe the people in the town were really just people in a small town, too frightened to leave and go out-

Alex watched as the town clock tower, the one that had been immobile for _years_ started to tick. Her smile grew impossibly wide. No, they were _not_ wrong. The town's people needed help, and Emma would be that help.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex watched and grinned as the clock tower ticked on. She had gone to bed shortly after seeing it move and hadn't gotten to experience the full sense of satisfaction and it was still fairly early. She watched as Ruby set up the sign outside, and Granny walked in, arms filled with a bag of fresh produce.

Ruby came in a minute later, looking no more decent than she had yesterday, flirting with any man that was semi-attractive. Alex watched as she flitted from table to table, taking orders with a smile. And finally, her foster sister caught sight of her and _clacked_ over.

"What are _you_ doing sitting down," she asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "The tables are clean, coffee's made, pastries are out, and I look presentable," she gestured to her braided hair and school uniform. "My work is done."

Ruby's red lips quirked into a smirk, her voice took a teasing quality, "And I suppose you want breakfast for all your hard work," Alex, however, took it all in stride and nodded.

"A cheesy, mushroom and bacon omelet sounds perfect, thank you" and flashed a big smile.

Ruby, to her credit, didn't miss a beat "I've got tables to serve, do it yourself,"

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes as Ruby sauntered to a table, refilling someone's coffee.

"Evil sister," she muttered, before getting up and placing an order for her breakfast.

It came a speedy ten minutes later, a little before she saw Henry enter the Diner. She slid further into the vinyl booth, grinning as her best friend saw her and quickly made his way over, filling in the spot she'd made.

"So the Clock tower is working again," she told, never being one for small talk.

"Yeah, I noticed this morning. I think my mom is helping," Henry mused. "But the magic is just working slower than expected."

Alex took a bite of her omelet and nodded. That made sense. They were basically working off of nothing but vague accounts of magic from the book anyways, so they didn't really know how magic worked.

Henry's smile faded as he remembered his less than great morning. "The Evil Queen took the book last night, after I got home."

"Does she know about Emma," she questioned quietly, eyes wide.

"No," he answered, and Alex let out the breath she'd been holding. "I ripped out the last couple pages."

While Alex normally disliked book vandalism, she agreed it was the right course of action and conversation flowed to school and their various assignments, Henry trying (and failing) to subtly hint that he wanted some food.

"Can I have a bite?"

Alex looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling, and shaking her head no. Henry looked confused for a moment because they usually shared food.

"S'got mushrooms," she answered before swallowing the food in her mouth. "You hate mushrooms."

Henry pulled a vaguely disgusted face before asking how on Earth she could like them. Alex broke out into a very cheeky grin before replying "I'm trying to find one that makes me shrink."

 _Suddenly, Alice came across a three-legged table made entirely of solid glass. The dainty table held not but a small golden key. Alice's first thought was that it might belong in one of the doors in the hallway, but alas! Either the locks were too large or the key was too small, but at any rate the shiny key refused to open any of the doors._

 _Alice walked around the hall of doors and the small glass table a second time before she noticed a low curtain that had escaped her scrutiny before. Pulling back the curtain revealed a small door, no more than 15 inches high. Alice glared slightly at the small door but tried the key anyway, and much to her delight that_ something _was working out, the key opened the door with a small click._

 _She opened the door and peered inside, finding a passage that wasn't much bigger than a rat hole. However, at the end of the passage was the loveliest garden the young girl had ever seen, with lush grass, vibrant beds flowers, and intricate fountains that promised a cool reprieve. The young girl was too big for the small door. She couldn't squeeze her head through the door, much less the rest of her body._

" _"How I wish I could shut up like a telescope"" she muttered to herself. Alice then decided she would make it to that lovely garden before she left this queer world._

Alex wanted to wave and exclaim hello to Emma when she walked in. The woman was wearing the same striking red jacket that she had worn the day before and her blonde hair was as curly as ever. But she and Henry had already discussed a plan to get Emma's attention when she came. Ruby came over, right on cue, to take away their plates from breakfast.

"Hey Ruby," she said in the most pleasant voice she could conjure on a Tuesday.

Ruby drew out a "yes" in response.

"Could you pretty please place an order for hot chocolate-"

"With cinnamon on top," Henry interjected.

"For the blonde lady over there," Alex finished.

Ruby was an expert in looking without looking and asked "the one in the red jacket?"

"Yep," both kids chirped.

"Aren't you two a little young to buy a lady a drink," she teased.

"Aren't you a little young to be sneaking off with guys while I cover your shift?"

Ruby glared but the twitch in her red lips gave away her amusement and she let out an over exaggerated sigh, "so a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top to the blonde lady at the bar, right?"

"Sounds right to me, what do you think Henry?"

Henry grinned at his friend and her foster sister.

"Perfect."

Alex and Henry watched as Ruby handed Emma a cup of hot chocolate, but instead of turning towards the two children sharing a booth, Emma started over toward Sheriff Graham. Alex frowned a little. She had assumed that to someone new, two children sharing a booth would stick out more than a man enjoying some morning coffee.

The Diner wasn't exactly overflowing with people, so it was pretty easy for the two kids to listen to the conversation behind them. Emma thought that Graham had sent the hot cocoa in an attempt to flirt and politely turned him down.

"I didn't send it," was Graham's earnest reply and Henry took that as his cue.

"I did" he admitted, sliding out of the booth. "I like cinnamon too."

"Technically I ordered it," Alex chimed in, sliding out after her friend. Emma looked mildly confused at the two children sitting in a diner on a Tuesday morning.

"Don't you two have school," she questioned.

"Nope," Alex quipped. "We just walk around Storybrooke aimlessly and have these backpacks to store all the cool rocks we find." She heard Graham chuckle in his booth but Emma was not amused.

"Yes we have school, we're ten. Walk us," Henry put in and started toward the door. The two blondes trailed after him.

"So what's the deal with your mom," Emma asked Henry once they were outside. Alex figured it was a fair question. Regina could be kind of…intense, especially when she didn't like you. Alex knew that from experience.

"It's not about us. It's about her curse," he responded. "We have to break it, but luckily _we_ have a plan. Step one, identification. Alex named it Operation Cobra."

Emma turned to the blonde girl on her right. "Why Operation Cobra?"

She smiled and shrugged "It throws the Queen off. If we called it Operation Identification, she would definitely know what we're up to, even if it sounds cooler because it rhymes."

"Okay," Emma drawled out. "But why _Cobra_? Why not Operation ice-cream or something?"

Alex looked puzzled. "Do you have something against cobras?"

Emma answered with a "No"

"Well then stop questioning the name. It's a good name."

"Y'know kid, you are very rude."

"Yep," Alex grinned. "It's my specialty."

"We are so off topic," Henry lamented. Alex could only give a shoulder shrug and look slightly apologetic. Emma was just too much fun to banter with and provoke.

"Right so, everyone in here is a fairytale character, they just don't know it," Emma inquired and it made Alex smile. She was _trying_. Actually trying to understand the curse and not freaking out or mocking them like every other adult who knew about it.

"That's the curse," Henry explained. "Time's been frozen, until you got here."

Emma was soaking in the information, about to take a bite of the apple Regina had gifted her with that morning until-

"Hey," the young boy barked. "Where'd you get that?!"

"You're mom," she answered back confused and Henry grabbed the apple, chucking into a trashcan the trio was passing.

"You never, ever eat anything Regina has prepared," Alex explained. "She has made it clear she doesn't like you and the Evil Queen is not above poisoning pretty girls with apples."

Emma was trying to adjust. "O-Okay," she stammered. "Um alright, what about their" she glanced at Alex. "Your pasts."

"It's a haze to us" and it really was. She couldn't really remember how she met anyone besides Henry. Everyone else, she had just woken up and known what they were to her and how she treated them. She couldn't remember when Mr. Gold first came to collect money, or her first class with Ms. Blanchard, but she knew that Mr. Gold always collected his money at the end of the month, and that Ms. Blanchard was her favorite teacher.

"Ask me something," Alex commanded.

"Um okay, uh how did you and Henry meet?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's not a very good question because we met _after_ he had the book and figured out the curse. I had been sent down to the office because I have 'attitude problems,'" she said using air quotes and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was avoiding the office and went to the library instead where Henry was and he told me I was Alice. I told him 'that's cool' and we've been besties since. Whenever I try to remember meeting someone else though…" she trailed off.

To make sure she understood, Emma consolidated everything she had learned in the conversation into a single sentence. Both kids agreed with her summary and explained why she was the only one who could break the spell. Henry pulled out the pages he had ripped out of the storybook as proof of their claims.

"I know the hero never believes at first," he said after she took them. "If they did it wouldn't be a very good story."

"It _would_ save us a lot of time though," Alex countered. "So if you need proof, take the pages. Read them, do whatever with them, just don't let Regina see them. They're dangerous."

"Dangerous," Emma almost scoffed.

"If she finds out who you are…" Alex trailed.

Henry finished for her "It would be bad."

After that lovely conversation, the trio walked in silence toward school. Emma carefully rolled up the book pages quietly contemplated what they had said. She wasn't exactly sold on the idea that everyone in town was a character from a storybook, but Henry _had_ managed to track her down and she could at least pretend that the theory he and his friend made up wasn't _completely_ bat-shit.

The sound of child laughter became steadily louder and Alex grimaced. Despite her newly acquired art supplies from Ms. Blanchard, school would undoubtedly be 8 hours of struggling to pay attention and being yelled at. Not the young blonde's idea of fun.

"We gotta go," Henry piped. "But we'll find you later and we can get started." The two children started to pull off from Emma and make their way towards school when Henry turned around briefly "I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did," Emma pointed out.

Alex turned around now and gave a cocky smirk "Why else would you be staying?" And the two kids ran towards the steps and disappeared into the school building.


End file.
